<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bloom Bloom Project by hyunjaecatboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609739">The Bloom Bloom Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjaecatboy/pseuds/hyunjaecatboy'>hyunjaecatboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The boyz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Abduction, Gen, Other, everyone just loves kyu, kyu has a crush on eric vice versa, scary sometimes?!?!?, slight bbangkyu too, slight kyuric, weed involved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjaecatboy/pseuds/hyunjaecatboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer of 1989, 11 teenage boys in a baseball team. Some hate it, some love it. However, to their demise, something life changing will happen over the course of the week.. and it’s supernatural.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bloom Bloom Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changmin pulled the helmet off his head from the front, revealing his dyed orange hair that shimmered in the sun. He placed the helmet on the bench and sat next to it. A long hour of practice with so many different personalities, no wonder he was pretty tired. Most days he’d be able to end practice hanging out with Chanhee and Sunwoo, but they couldn’t make it… as well as almost half of the others. </p>
<p>‘Hey, number two.’ A deep, intimidating voice called out. Changmin turned around and awkwardly smiled at the tall boy. The lanky boy towered over him, smirking cheekily and twisting the baseball bats head into the grassy floor. </p>
<p>‘Oh!’ Changmin called out, still bracing his awkward and innocent smile. ‘Nice to see you, Younghoon. You did good today, ahaha.’ </p>
<p>‘Hmm, thanks.’ Younghoon quickly replied. He dropped the baseball bat already in his hands and the thud caused Changmin to jolt slightly. It wasn’t like Younghoon scared him, he was just unnecessarily aloof and mean sometimes. They’d known eachother since they were kids, always going on playdates and having fun… perhaps the popularity really got to his head. Changmin frowned at Younghoon.</p>
<p>‘What?’</p>
<p>‘Whatever.’ Changmin replied to his question, turning to his sports bag and began placing his hat into it. Younghoon sighed and walked off, returning to the other two tall and pretty boys. Younghoon was in a trio called TheBermuda’s, three very popular and visually pleasing boys who have basically ruled the school for the past 3 years. It’s not like they do harm to anyone except for a few playful comments, but it obviously did something to his ego. He was like the leader of it, Juyeon and Hyunjae would follow his leave but also keep their cool when he wasn’t alone. Changmin tilted his head up again, seeing a small Eric stumble past the cocky Younghoon. He took one look at Eric and was pushed slightly, causing Eric to fall a few inches away from Changmin.</p>
<p>‘Here.’ Changmin sighed, standing up and reaching out his hand to the boy on the floor. Eric looked up and smiled, taking his hand and pulling himself up. ‘They’re just jealous you’re the best on the team.’ </p>
<p>‘Ah, I wouldn’t say that.’ Eric giggled, scratching his ear and blushing slightly. Changmin shook his head and smiled. </p>
<p>‘So what brings you here?’ </p>
<p>‘I just wanted to say hi.. I saw Younghoon talking to you and he’s tall and he was basicallyyy towering over you.’ Eric quickly spoke, a concerned look on his face. </p>
<p>‘Nothing to be scared about. I knew Younghoon when he was small. Don’t worry, he won’t do anything bad.. I saw him push you though, what happened there?’ Changmin said, taking his sports bag and throwing it over his shoulder securely. </p>
<p>‘Well..’ Eric mumbled, as Changmin gently pushed his back and began exiting out with him. ‘He just doesn’t like me, I guess.’</p>
<p>‘See! Jealousy!’</p>
<p>‘No, I don’t know why Younghoon would be jealous… look at me then look at him.’ Eric sighed, tilting his head and pouting.</p>
<p>‘Well you know what, I’m jealous of you. I’m jealous that you’re so good at Baseball and I suck!’ Changmin said with pride, stopping and grinning at the gloomy Eric. Gloomy not for long though, as he grinned back and snorted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ah, sorry.. I have to take this.’ Changmin bared his teeth, gripping the phone from the open space of his bag and sliding up the arial. ‘Hello?’ </p>
<p>‘CHANGMINNNIIIEEEEE’ A muffled yell came out of the large speaker. Loud pop music blared out through the background. Changmin looked at Eric and sheepishly smiled, diverting his eyes back to the exit gate. </p>
<p>‘Sunwoo what’s wrong? AND WHY WEREN’T YOU AT PRACTICE?’ Changmin yelled, shaking the phone simultaneously. Eric covered his mouth and giggled silently, slowly walking to the fence and leaning back on it. He didn’t want to get involved in a little argument like that. As Changmin kept yelling down the phone, Eric peeked over the fence and looked at the empty field, the scoreboard beginning to light up as the sun set. He smiled. This was his home, his dream of being a baseball player. It gave him immense joy seeing it even if it’s empty… then something happened. A baseball ball was slowly rolling across the field, no sign of someone throwing it or rolling it.</p>
<p>‘What the..’ Eric whispered under his breath, a perplexed look washed up onto his face. He moved out a little, keeping watch as it slowly halted to a stop half way to the barrier. </p>
<p>‘Sorry, Eric.’ Changmin called, walking over to Eric and laughing quietly. ‘Sunwoo is slacking and doing… you know…. Eric?’ </p>
<p>Eric bolted up and turned round, the confused appearance still on his face. </p>
<p>‘I just saw something so weird.’</p>
<p>‘Uh-huh? What was it? Don’t tell me it was people doing it.. WHY HERE?’ Changmin sighed, folding his arms.</p>
<p>‘No no, ew..’ Eric grimaced. ‘The ball. It moved by itself.. nobody rolled it.’ </p>
<p>Changmin stared blankly for a few seconds before laughing and patting him on the shoulder. </p>
<p>‘It’s probably just one of the Bermudas playing with you. It’s fine, just ignore themm.’ Changmin chuckled through words, but Eric still remained confused, twisting his fingers together. The two stood opposite of each other for the next few seconds, the only sound being the yells of Hyunjae across the field and birds chirping. </p>
<p>‘Anyway.’ Changmin said, breaking the silent. ‘I should go home. My mom is cooking something nice and I don’t wanna miss it. See you tomorrow, Eric.’ </p>
<p>Eric nodded, waving a goodbye as Changmin jogged out the exit gate and disappeared. </p>
<p>‘Hm.’ Eric let out a sigh and turned back one more time to the field, the ball still there. He then began walking back home.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>‘Haknyeon.’ <br/>The short, red haired boy turned around, his eyes beaming as always. He smiled and tilted his head slightly. <br/>‘Yes?’<br/>‘Don’t tell anyone we bunked off.’ The voice demanded, the sound of nails tapping on wood coming from his direction as he smiled at the boy.<br/>‘I won’t!’ Haknyeon replied, bowing down slightly and wandering off to the book case. He pulled out a book slowly, wiggling it out of it’s corner, and sitting down with it.<br/>’Do you guys actually LIKE baseball.’ The voice spoke again, this time a small chuckle came after the sentence.<br/>’Not really... I’m just there to see Kevin.’ A different voice appearing, this one much sweeter and softer.<br/>The other voice chuckled and sighed again, ‘ah, young love. Jacob you’re really a sweet one you know.<br/>’Oh.. only because I’m always thinking about him.’ The now identified Jacob giggled, twirling his blonde locks and grinning. He was sat in the chair opposite Haknyeon, busy studying for an exam he would inevitably pass. Jacob was smart. Very smart. In fact he was one of the smartest kids in the grade, correcting even the teachers… most definitely the reason that he got into the student council. </p>
<p>‘What about you, sangy. Who are you in love with?’ Haknyeon chimed in sweetly, the genuine look of interest on his face. </p>
<p>‘Haknyeon I told you to call me Sangyeon.’ He replied, sighing. </p>
<p>‘Noo, I insist.’ Sangyeon stared at him, looking deep into his eyes, before rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>‘Fine.’ </p>
<p>Haknyeon smiled, clapping his hands and resumed reading his book. Sangyeon sighed, leaning back into his desk chair and rubbing his forehead. </p>
<p>‘You never answered the question.’ Jacob interrupted, causing the other two to draw their attention to his statement. Haknyeon nodded in agreement, while Sangyeon shot an icy look towards the angelic boy. </p>
<p>‘Nobody. You know this. I don’t like anyone, never will. I’m too busy controlling a grade full of sex-addicted weed smoking teenagers to care.’ </p>
<p>This sentence made Jacob and Haknyeon burst out laughing, covering their mouths with their hands as Sangyeon sat there in embarrassment.</p>
<p>REALLY...’ Jacob paused, trying to get the laughter out. ‘You sound like the principal.’ </p>
<p>‘Oh shut up.’ Sangyeon snapped, rolling his eyes again and spinning around to turn the back on the two hyena-like boys. The two Vice Presidents could be a handful sometimes, especially because they’re so alike. Jacob was a sweet guy, respected by most and usually eats with crowds of people. Haknyeon is the same except he’s a little mischievous at times, and very funny. As the two settled down and went back to their previous activities, Jacob raised his head and turned it to Haknyeon.</p>
<p>‘So. Who do YOU like?’ He grinned, putting down his studies and slipping them to the side of him. Haknyeon looked up at him and desperately tried not to blush. </p>
<p>‘Well.. I like one of the guys in our baseball team.’ Haknyeon said slowly, taking breaks in between words to try and piece together on what he’s going to say. </p>
<p>‘Uh huh..’ Jacob nodded, trying to encourage Haknyeon to tell him. Haknyeon looked deeply at him, turned his head to Sangyeon still facing backwards, then turned back to Jacob. </p>
<p>‘I like.. Sunwoo.’ </p>
<p>Sangyeon’s chair spun around swiftly, almost like he was trying to break a world record for the fastest man. </p>
<p>‘HIM?’ Sangyeon roared, his eyebrows raised and his arms firmly crossed. Haknyeon took a swallow, clenching his hand around his book and nodding slowly. </p>
<p>‘Sangy, I’m sorry but-‘</p>
<p>‘He does weed, has detentions every other week for hours, speaks way too much of his mind for a small guy. Haknyeon really, you’re much better than this.’ </p>
<p>Haknyeon frowned and turned his head, his face going red and his eyes swelling up.</p>
<p>‘You made him cry..’ Jacob criticised, getting up and going to comfort the upset Haknyeon. He put his arms around the teary-eyed kids back, pulling him in close for a loving hug. Sangyeon sighed and decided to do what’s right; joining in on the hug. </p>
<p>‘I’m sorry, Hak. Your feelings are valid, I just want you to stay safe.’ Sangyeon whispered into Haknyeon’s ear, giving a little sigh in between. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>